Reunion
by Lady Of The Damned Land
Summary: After the Russian Tournament Kai watches his teamates having fun with their family and wants to reunite with his dead parents. Oneshot.


**It's just an idea which came to me in a late hour of night. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I own The BB?

* * *

Happy voices and laughters were filling the extremely crowded room. The Bladebreakers were the world champions and they were having a well deserved celebration. At least three of them were. Kenny, Tyson and Max were all surrounded by their families, sharing their joy and happiness. The White Tigers were there for Ray too. But his face was unhappy and he was looking quite uncomfortable. And Kai… Where was he? Definitely not in the room. Ray released himself from Mariah's grip and ran to his room which he had been sharing with the stoic captain.

Kai was there, lying on the bed. Ray went to balcony to take some fresh air. Kai didn't even acknowledge his presence. He was too lost in the depth of his own thoughts to notice him.

Ray leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked at the cold Moscow streets wistfully. There was a beautiful sunset. The golden and orange rays of sun was reflecting on the white snow which was covering the all roofs and roads and forming a breath taking view. His parents weren't there to share this beauty with him. They were still angry with him for escaping with Driger. Tears made their way down his cheeks. He started to sob loudly.

**Kai's POV**

We won the tournament, yeah. But I'm not happy. I am pleased with the results. But there is something which makes me sad. I feel like there is a big, empty hole in my heart, like something's absent. But I can't put a finger on it. Why? Why do I feel like that?

**Normal POV **

Ray's sobs woke Kai up from dark thoughts. He stood up and went to balcony.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a cold voice which doesn't contain even a bit of emotion.

"They didn't come." Ray sobbed.

"Who?" Kai asked dully.

"My parents." he choked.

"Hn." He said carelessly. It freaked Ray out. The next thing he knew was, he was screaming at Kai's face.

"YOU CARELESS, COLD HEARTED BASTARD!"

Then he realised his mistake.

"I…..I 'm sorry, but it is hard Kai. They haven't called me since I left the village. It's hard to live without your parents' support. You can't understand." he told sadly.

Kai kept his silence, but inside, he wanted to yell and tell him that he knew it perfectly. That was the answer. That was the reason of the vast void in his heart. 'Being an orphan.'

A knock on the room door interrupted their thoughts. The door opened. A man who reminds Kai of Ray and a woman who had Ray's amber eyes entered the room. Ray froze.

"Mama, papa." he whispered. They ran and hugged each other.

Kai couldn't bear that sight of happiness and slipped out of the room slowly. He shivered as soon as he got out of the hotel. But he didn't care. For the first time since their death, he wanted to feel his mother's touch and hear his father's gentle voice.

His feet dragged him into the cemetery where his parents had been resting. His legs gave away and he knelt down in front of their graves. It was so cold, to the point of freezing him and he was in his usual outfit and had nothing to protect him from the icy weather.He ignored the bitter cold and let the memories of his parents engulf him.

He remembered the huge birthday cake which his mother had made for his third birthday. He remembered the games which he had played with his father. Then, he remembered Ray hugging his parents. He stare at the two cold, grey stones in front of him and spoke to his dead parents.

"They are all reunited, all happy. I want to reunite with you too. Take me to the heaven, let me be with you."

Now under the freezing snow, the cold, ruthless, careless captain of the Bladebrakers was just a little, innocent, crying child. He curled up near their graves and let the harsh cold of the Russian nights pierce his skin. Then he heard his mother's soft voice.

"Kai!"

Then the image of woman which had vanished to him a long time ago appeared in the blinding darkness of the night. She opened her arms, inviting him. Kai looked at her angelic face for a while and threw himself into her arms. Then he felt the long forgotten warmth of her mother and filled with peace for the first time in long years.

"No one will separate us again, my dear son. I promise." she said softly. The scent of his mother filled his nostrils and the warmth overwhelmed his whole body. Then there was oblivion…

In the morning a blue haired boy found dead nearthe graves. He was completelyfrozen…

* * *

**Well, how was that? R&R plz.**


End file.
